point of view
by marinated
Summary: —Tentang Noah; siang dan petangnya jungkir balik. #HEROISCHchallenge


**World of Lostmemories/全能のノア ©** Ono Youichiro. **No commercial profit taken.**

 **warning** semi-AR but mostly canon, probably OOC, tulisan yang lagi nggak enak dibaca, cliché. kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.

submitted to meramaikan celenj **#HEROisch** dari **crystallized cherry** dan **psycheros** di grup ffnw. ditulis setelah mendengar death of a bachelor-nya panic! at the disco.

* * *

 **point of view**

by sabun cair

* * *

Ini adalah Noah dalam perspektif siang; ia adalah murid jenius dengan pembawaan ramah dan otak cemerlang. Mungkin beberapa orang juga akan mengasosiasikan sosoknya sebagai pahlawan yang muncul dengan latar matahari yang menyilaukan.

Agak sedikit hiperbolis tapi, untuk saat ini, belum ada permisalan yang lebih baik lagi.

Tokyo Bawah Tanah adalah tempat yang damai, begitu kata kebanyakan orang. Tetapi kalau mau menilik lebih dalam, ada begitu banyak kebencian di sini. Utamanya ditujukan pada KID'z; para penderita Amnesia Kolektif.

Noah selalu mengamati mereka semua. Lirikan malas orang-orang di kereta, hardikan kasar petugas keamanan, lalu tangan jahil yang meraba pantat para KID'z perempuan yang hendak berangkat sekolah.

"Aku benci para Adult itu!"

Konfesi barusan disuarakan Shimizu pada suatu siang. Dia, bersama Noah, meniti langkah menjauh dari sekolah. Tap tap onomatope dari langkah mereka saling bersahutan.

"Maksudku, yah, aku benci bagaimana mereka memperlakukan kita seperti orang bodoh. Mentang-mentang kita ini KID'z, mereka pikir bisa seenaknya begitu?"

"Secara teknis, Adult itu memang lebih pintar dari kita, kan?" Noah menanggapi, kalem. Dan Shimizu hanya mendecih kesal.

Kemarahan Shimizu disulut oleh peristiwa yang barusan terjadi di kelas. Tentang guru mereka yang tak tahu malu, meraba bokong Koume sambil tertawa. Merasa tak perlu takut sebab, hei, seisi kelasnya hanya orang dewasa berotak setingkat anak SD. Apa yang perlu dikhawatirkan?

Menggelikan, memang. Terlebih realita menetapkan pria mesum itu sebagai tenaga pendidik. Kalau Noah punya kuasa, dia takkan sudi diajar pria itu.

Tapi, oh, Noah hanya warga biasa yang tak berdaya.

Satu-satunya yang bisa ia lakukan adalah hal sederhana, seperti memastikan teman-temannya tak terpuruk terlalu dalam.

"Tapi, tadi itu kau keren juga bisa menimpali si Shimokusa sampai malu begitu."

Benak Noah kembali mengingat wajah malu gurunya tersebut ketika, tiba-tiba saja, Noah buka suara. Dia tidak terlalu ingat apa yang ia katakan pada pria itu, namun sepertinya tak jauh dari sebuah sindiran halus.

Bagaimana pun, Noah masuk kategori cemerlang untuk seorang KID'z. Jauh berbeda dengan kebanyakan penderita Amnesia Kolektif, nalar Noah berjalan selayaknya yang Adult miliki.

Mungkin itu sebabnya Noah-lah yang paling berani mempermalukan Shimokusa di depan kelas, ketika ia mulai melecehkan salah satu temannya. Mungkin itu pula sebabnya Shimokusa begitu membenci Noah, karena ia selalu membela rekan-rekannya. Membuat gerakannya terbatas tapi, yah, persetan.

Noah tidak peduli bagaimana impresi Shimokuma dan Adult lain terhadapnya.

Yang ia lakukan hanyalah melindungi kawan-kawannya.

Tak pernah lebih.

.

Ini adalah Noah dalam perspektif malam; berdiri di lokasi ilegal yang tak terjamah pihak keamanan Tokyo Bawah Tanah. Menjejak kaki di tempat yang ia sebut sebagai kasino.

Di tempat ini, meja-meja judi didirikan. Kartu remi dimainkan. Taruhan adalah keseharian. Pundi-pundi uang berjatuhan dari mereka yang menuntut kesenangan dan, sedikit pemberitahuan, Noah adalah bos besar—walaupun sebetulnya sebutan _bos besar_ terdengar begitu arogan di telinga, tapi apa boleh buat karena Noah selalu mengelak jika dibilang pahlawan.

Tak banyak yang tahu tentang Ikurumi Noah di waktu malam. Dia mungkin saja siswa teladan di kala siang, tapi segalanya jungkir balik kala semesta menghitam.

Bukan berarti di malam hari ia melakukan kejahatan—yah, walaupun sebetulnya mendirikan kasino tanpa ijin adalah melanggar hukum, tapi setidaknya Noah tak membuat pengunjungnya (yang kebanyakan adalah para Adult) merugi dengan menipu. Mereka membayar, dan Noah menyediakan tempat untuk bersenang-senang. Melepas penat dari kakunya peraturan Tokyo Bawah Tanah.

Ini seperti _win-win solution._

Semuanya senang, termasuk para pekerja di tempat itu.

Dan, ya, semua pekerja di sana adalah para KID'z. Mereka yang dahulunya terlantar akibat tak punya keterampilan, lalu diperparah dengan hilangnya ingatan. Golongan yang akan dengan mudah tumbang digerus kerasnya diskriminasi tempat itu.

Tapi, oh, lihatlah mereka sekarang. Menggelar lapak di sisi kasino, menjual beragam komoditi dagang dengan harga miring. Beberapa yang lain adalah yang bertanggung jawab atas pelayanan serta kenyamanan pengunjung.

Kasino Noah terjaga dari ribut-ribut. Entah bagaimana remaja delapan belas tahun itu mengakalinya. Satu-satunya pertarungan yang ada di sini adalah di atas ring taruhan, ketika dua petarung pedang berusaha saling merebut gelar. Selain dari itu, kau tak akan menemukan apa pun selain tawa.

"Aku gelandangan sebelum bertemu dengannya." Adalah yang selalu Kiyomaro katakan ketika seseorang bertanya tentang Noah. Jika ia indera penglihatannya masih berfungsi, mungkin kini kedua bola matanya sedang memperlihatkan sorot nostalgik; bagaimana ia yang buta dan tak memilii ingatan kebingungan memulai membangun hidup di kota bawah tanah ini. Kemudian ia bertemu Noah yang menawarkan satu tempat di kasino, sebagai petarung pedang.

"Kami semua gelandangan sebelum ada dia."

Mungkin itu sebabnya Kiyomaro memberi begitu banyak respek pada anak itu. Semua yang ada di sana memberi respek.

Tokyo Bawah Tanah, rumah bagi para KID'z.

Ikurumi Noah diam-diam telah menjadi pahlawan di sana—dengan caranya sendiri.

.

Ini adalah Noah di dalam perspektifnya sendiri; dia ingin melihat langit dan senyuman teman-teman sesama penderita Amnesia Kolektif.

Menciptakan dunia yang baru adalah hal yang sulit, jadi Noah hanya ingin dunia menyediakan sedikit ruang untuk dia dan yang lain. Semesta begitu biru dan luas dan rasanya tak adil jika hanya para penderita Amnesia Kolektif yang tak boleh lihat.

Cetak biru rencananya sudah selesai dan Noah berpikir bahwa, ya, mungkin ini adalah waktunya untuk menuntut hak semua orang yang telah direnggut paksa.

.

.

Pagi itu cerah dan ada ledakan yang mengguncang Tokyo Bawah Tanah.

Polisi mengklaimnya sebagai aksi teror.

Noah menyebutnya; _awal kebebasan_.

* * *

 **[fin]**

* * *

ngotot pingin ikut demi eksplor karakter anti-hero yang pahlawan, tapi teroris (?) ini

maafin kalo kurang enak dibaca karena emang sedang kehilangan beat nulis, ini sedang berusaha membangun kembali #rolls

kritik dan saran yang membangun amat dinanti.

sign,

sabun cair


End file.
